


The Getaway

by Forbidden_Kitten



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Lemon, Love, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsession, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pheromones, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Sad Ending, Sad and Beautiful, Sex, Slow Build, Vacation, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Kitten/pseuds/Forbidden_Kitten
Summary: A wish takes you to the object of your desire, but nothing is like you imagined.Can you find your way home, or at least into the heart of the one you love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle, there is a small snippet from "The Color of Desire: Purple Fantasy." This is my work. It started as a snippet to move this story along, but I wanted to flesh it out and post it first so that readers could reference it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As you checked your watch, you saw that you were right on time. Shoving the last of your chargers in to the outer pockets of your suitcase, you mentally went over your pack list one final time. “Clothes, check. Toiletries, check. Laptop and phone with chargers, check. Purse, check.” You grabbed your iPod off the bed, put on the headphones and started your favorite playlist. “And... playlist, check.” As the first song started playing in your ears, you felt your stress melting away. You hated flying with a passion. Well, it wasn’t the flying part that bothered you. It was the ‘potentially crashing to the ground’ part that was unnerving. But, after spending 20 years in the military, you were due to have some fun before you went back to college in a month. You had joined when you were 18, so you were still young enough to start a new career at 38. But for now, you booked yourself a vacation on a beach house rental site, and planned on doing nothing but soaking up the sun, listening to your music, and writing your TMNT fan fiction for two whole weeks.  
Ever since you were a kid, you had loved the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But when the new live action Turtle movies came out, the love had become much more. Those turtles definitely were not teenagers anymore. You fanned yourself a little and grabbed your keys to leave. You spied your Leonardo key chain and little hearts metaphorically floated around your head. He had become your favorite turtle. There was something about his reserved nature and quiet electricity that made you swoon. The alarm on your phone snapped you out of your daydream. You had set reminders for yourself to keep you on track so that you wouldn’t miss your flight. Which was going to happen if you didn’t stop messing around. Dragging your heavy suitcase downstairs was a pain. “Ugh, I wish Leo was here to carry this for me.” You sighed as your mind started drifting back to the blue-bandana-clad hero. “I wish I could spend my vacation with him instead.” You felt your body heat up, then start going forward unexpectedly. In a haze, you had missed a step down, and the suitcase’s heavy momentum had pushed you forward. You let go of your bag and turned your shoulder, to try and land with the least amount of damage. Hopefully you’d just hurt your shoulder a little bit and could still make your flight. Time slowed down, and your eyes instinctively closed as you braced for impact. When your body connected with the ground, the initial pain was intense, but nothing snapped or dislocated.  
When you opened your eyes, it was dark. “What the hell?!”, you screamed in the darkness While sitting up. You looked at your iPod. It was only a minute after your alarm had gone off. Then why was it so dark in your place? As your eyes adjusted to the darkness, you realized that you were not in your place anymore. You were also not alone. Staring at you from across the room were four very familiar faces, all of which did not look happy to see you. One of them was saying something to you, but you couldn’t hear what because your music was so loud. You got up off the ground and put your hands in front of you. “Hold on, I can’t hear you over my music.” You turned your music off. “What did you say?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I said, who are you and where did you come from?” Came a voice you had heard in your fantasies time and time again. Your head swirled; this could not be happening. One moment you had fallen down the stairs in your place, and now you were standing in the lair of the Ninja Turtles. Although, it didn’t look like any of the liars that you had seen in any of the shows or movies you watched. But the turtles themselves were as massive and rugged as the live action movies portrayed. But instead of being elated, or even scared, you became incredibly annoyed.  
You gestured wildly, ripping the headphones off your head. “I don’t know Leo, you tell me! I definitely didn’t come from the airport, because I’m quite sure I missed my flight!” The motion hurt your shoulder, and you rubbed it. “And can someone please get me some pain meds?! I hurt my shoulder.”  
Donatello lowered his Bo staff. “Excuse me ma’am, but you just fell down our stairs. Followed closely by your stuff.”  
“My stuff?” You blinked and looked back. Sitting on the ground was your suitcase. “Oh, thank goodness.” Luckily, you had packed some pain medication in case of an emergency. “Mikey, be a dear and get me a drink please.”  
Michelangelo looked at you, then at Leonardo, like he was waiting for permission to go.  
Raphael pointed a Sai in your direction, then growled at you. “Listen, lady. We’re not taking any orders from some broad. Who do you think you are?”  
You opened your mouth to retort, but a calm voice spoke. “She is a guest in our home, so please lower your weapons. She doesn’t seem to mean us any harm. I am sure she is just as bewildered as we are. Michelangelo, this lady asked you nicely to get her something to drink.” Master splinter walked up to stand behind the turtles.  
Michelangelo, still confounded, walked away. When he came back, he was holding a soda, which he tossed to you. You caught the soda, cracked it open and took a couple of pills. You let out a burp and said, “Thank you Master Splinter. And excuse me.” You bowed your upper body to the elder rat as a sign of respect.  
He bowed his head in return, then smiled. “Now that you’re in better spirits, perhaps you could tell us your name.”  
“I’m [y/n]. And no, I don’t want to harm any of you. I don’t think I could. You guys have incredible strength and impressive weapons prowess. Everybody knows that.”  
Donatello approached you and adjusted his glasses. “What do you mean, everybody? Nobody knows about us except for April and Casey.”  
You smacked your head. “Crap. That’s right. Listen, Donnie, I don’t even know where I am. I’m assuming earth, and also assuming New York. Is that right?” Donatello nodded as you continued. You were pulling shit out of your ass at this point and probably sounded like a loon. “Okay, I don’t know if I wished myself here from an alternate universe or what, but where I am from, all of you are fictional characters depicted in movies, comics, and television shows. Which means I may be the one that doesn’t belong. I’m probably going to guess that if you do a search for any existence of me, you won’t find anything.” Grabbing a small notepad and pencil from your purse, you wrote your full name on it, then handed it to Donatello. “But here, humor me please?”  
Donatello took the paper gingerly and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

After Donatello left to go check out your claim, it got uncomfortably quiet in the room. Michelangelo broke the silence. “Excuse me, did you say ‘wish’? Why would you wish yourself here?” You felt your cheeks get warm. There was no way that you were talking about your secret desire. “Well, you guys are really cool where I’m from. Who wouldn’t want to hang out with you?” That answer seemed to appease Mikey. But then it was back to awkwardness. Minutes passed by, and it was becoming unbearable. The three turtles and Splinter were looking at you, expecting you to say something. But you had nothing insightful to say, so you just said the first thing that came to your mind. “So, this is the lair, huh? Different than I imagined. Do you all sleep in the same room?” They shook their heads. Hmm, talkative much? You kept going. “So, what now? I don’t really know what to do. You guys have any ideas?”

“We were about to sit down to lunch”, Splinter answered, “You are welcome to join us.” The three remaining turtles looked at their father, but Ralph was the one to speak up.  
“You can be serious Sensei. We know nothing about her.”  
Splinter stroked his chin. “If you ask nicely, I’m sure she would be happy to answer any questions you all may have.”  
“I have no problem with that”, you quipped. Raphael turned towards you and responded with a ‘Hmph’.  
It was at this point Donatello returned. “[Y/N] was right. I found nothing in my system to indicate she exists in our world.”  
You shrugged. “Well, I guess I can tell you all about myself while we eat.”

Everyone migrated to another part of the lair. The kitchen was modest, with a fairly simple six-person table in the middle of it. You had to admit, it was pretty impressive that they were able to put this together, considering they lived in the sewers. Hell, it was even more impressive that they found a location that had enough space for five separate areas for everyone (you presumed), a living room, a kitchen, and you could only assume a training room and a lab for Donatello. You noticed they had run cables throughout lair in order to power their appliances, mainly because you almost tripped on one. But even the fact that they were able to siphon enough power for all their items was remarkable. “You guys have got to give me the number of your real estate agent and electrician.”, you joked, but you were just met with blank stares. Yeesh, tough crowd. You sat down at one end of the table and wondered where everyone else would sit. Raphael sat at the other end, as far away from you as possible. Splinter sat to your right, and the other three brothers looked at each other, as if silently asking each other who would sit next to the stranger. You looked at Leo, hoping it would be him, but that did not happen. Instead, Donatello took the seat to your left, and Leonardo grabbed Mikey to help him in the kitchen.  
“Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you all about me.” You started at the beginning and gave pretty basic information: Where you were born and grew up, and about your family. Then you told them how you had just served twenty years in the military. This seemed to shock the table, and even Leo and Mikey paused briefly to raise their brow bones at you. Raphael crossed his arms and snorted. You looked at him blankly. “Is there a comment from the back row?”

Raphael sneered, “Right. You, in the military.”  
You balked. “No offense Raph, but that isn’t fair of you to judge me. I served proudly for over half my life and held my own against guys like you who thought the same thing.”  
He uncrossed his arms and pointed at you again. “First off, all, you don’t get to call me by that nickname. Secondly, you’re a little old now. I doubt you could hold your own against a preschooler.”

It was your turn to be struck with shock. You couldn’t believe what an asshole he was. You had only been in the lair for less than thirty minutes and you were fed up. You got up from the table. “Excuse me.” You then walked out of the dining room back to your bag and purse. You grabbed your things and walked past a table full of bewildered mutants, towards what you assumed was a way out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

This is not how you thought you’d be treated if you ever met them, but what did you expect? Meeting them was such a pretty picture in your dreams. You put on your headphones, turned back on your music and kept walking for a little bit, looking for a way up to the surface. Hopefully you could find a set of stairs that led to a door. That seemed unlikely though. You slumped against a wall and sat down. Tears started to well up in your eyes. Even if you did make it to the surface, where would you go? There was a couple hundred dollars in cash in your bag for your trip, but that would barely pay for a more than a day or two in a motel. And if you didn’t exist, then neither did your bank or credit card accounts. You put your head down and sniffled. There had to be something you could do. Maybe you could wish yourself back home and forget all about them. You almost jumped as you felt someone sit next to you. Turning in slow-motion to your left, you caught a glimpse of sapphire-blue eyes. Once again, Leonardo said something that you couldn’t hear because of your music. “Hold on, let me pause.” You said as you turned off your music and put your headphones around your neck.

“I asked if you were okay. You sure do like your music. What are you listening to?”  
You rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment. “Promise you won’t make fun of me?” Leonardo crossed his heart. You clicked on your iPod and showed him your playlist.  
He snickered. “What is ‘TMNT music’?”  
Crimson painted your cheeks. “It’s a bunch of songs I pulled from my music library that reminded me of you and your brothers.”  
He raised his brow for the second time of the morning. “Really?”  
“Yeah, I know. I’m a big fan of you...four (nice recover). I always imagined that somewhere you all existed. I thought about you guys all the time.” Leonardo gave you a look you couldn’t decipher. You sighed and felt the tears start up again. “I know. ‘Obsessed much’?”  
He smirked. “Actually [y/n], it’s flattering.” He rested his head against the wall with a far-off look. “But you don’t know anything about us. Obviously, we weren’t anything like you imagined, otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten upset and left.”  
Tears started to drip slowly down your cheeks. “Yeah, from what I saw in the movies and read in fan fiction about you guys- “  
Leonardo turned back to you and interrupted. “Fan fiction? What is that?”  
Ah, right, you forgot-different worlds. “Well, it is hard to explain. People who were fans of you, like myself, made up stories about how we thought you guys lived your life and how you interacted with each other and outsiders. You guys were more accepting of strangers in the stories.”  
“So... what kind of stories did you write?” Leo asked.  
Surely you couldn’t tell him the truth. Your mind could get a little dirty at times. “Um...you know. Action stuff.”  
Leonardo stood up. “Well, maybe I could read them sometime. For now, I assume you have nowhere to go. Master Splinter said you were a guest, so we will make some sort of arrangement for you to stay in our home. At least until we can figure out how to get you back home.” He extended his hand to you.


	5. Chapter 5

You grabbed his hand. It was so strong and warm, just like you imaged. He pulled you took your feet and grabbed your suitcase handle. Walking back to the lair in silence, you glanced at Leonardo. He was so handsome, and his eyes were even more blue than you imagined. Every fiber of your body cried out in want for him. As if he felt your gaze, he looked at you and you quickly turned your head to the front. You tried your best not to look for the rest of the trip, because Raphael was right. There was no way of knowing how old the turtles were, but you were probably a heck of a lot older than them. It was just nice to know that Leonardo was kind to you, even if he would never return your feelings. When you got back to the dining room, lunch was on the table and everyone was waiting for you. Well, except for Raphael. You bowed your head to the table. “Um, I’m sorry everyone for leaving so rudely. Raphael kind of hit a nerve.”

Splinter shook his head. “I do not know what got into him. I taught him to act better than that. He will be spending his lunch in the training room, reflecting on what he did wrong. Hopefully his attitude will improve by dinner time.”  
You sat down and felt bad. “I didn’t mean to get him in any trouble. I’d really like if he joined us. I’ll just have to try harder to accept what he thinks of me.”  
Splinter chuckled. “I can’t refuse such a kind request. Donatello, please go get your brother.”  
Donatello got up. “Yes Sensei.”  
Splinter motioned to the food. “Please, help yourself. We have plenty. After lunch, we will find you a place to sleep. It may not be what you’re used to, but we will accommodate the best we can.”  
“Thank you, Master Splinter. I’m sure it will be perfect.”

You filled up your plate and was surprised when Leonardo took Donnie’s seat next to you. You quickly looked down at your plate and you couldn’t help but beam as you started to eat. When Raphael came back and sat down at the table, you glanced at him. He averted your gaze and started to fill his plate.  
“Raphael”, Splinter said, “You are here because [y/n] thought it would nice for you to join us. You should be more thankful.” Raphael stopped grabbing food long enough to mutter a ‘thanks’ before continuing. It wasn’t the apology you were looking for, but it was better than nothing. As the six of you finished lunch, Donatello half raised his hand and looked at you.

“Something on your mind?” You said.  
Donatello put his and back down. “Um, this is going to sound weird, but would you mind if I ran some tests on you after we got you situated? Maybe it’ll help figure out how to get you home.”  
You finished your last bite of food and washed it down with the last bit of soda, which had gone slightly flat.  
“Sure. I wouldn’t want mind cleaning up a bit first either if that’s okay. I didn’t exactly dress to meet new people this morning.” You glanced down at your clothing. On the rare occasions that you flew, you tried to be as comfortable as possible. Today, that meant sweats and a baggy tee, hair under a bandana and no makeup. You probably looked like a dingy mess.  
Leonardo got up and gathered your plate along with his. After he dropped them off in the sink, he motioned to you. “C’mon. I’ll give you the tour.”


	6. Chapter 6

You excused yourself from the table and followed suit with your belongings. You had already seen the living room and kitchen/dining room, so Leonardo finished up the first-floor tour with a trip to the training room, Master Splinter’s room and Donatello’s work area. It wasn’t much of a lab, although it did have a small corner devoted to what looked like medical and scientific equipment, compete with an examination table. There was another corner set up with several monitors that were hooked up to a tower and keyboard. And yet another part of the room looked to be used for crafting items of some sort, with power tools and everything. How was he running all this stuff? You looked around and saw several cables running out of a wall. Ah, he must’ve ran cables from a higher source for power. He did have plenty of extra power strips for charging your electronics. Well, now you could at least listen to music and continue to write your fan fiction. Then Leonardo took you up the stairs you had fallen down earlier. At the top of the stairs there was a full bathroom; complete with giant tub/shower combo. Apparently, they retrieved it after a hotel renovation. Then he showed you the doors that led to each of the brother’s rooms, only opening the last door. Inside the room, the decor was very simple. Rugs covered the floor, and there was a bed set up in the corner of the room, which was made up neatly. Next to the bed there was a nightstand with a small reading lamp. There was a simple dresser with a katana stand on it. In another corner sat a table with smaller candles and an incense holder on it. You could only assume it was for meditation. “And, here is where you’ll stay.”

You gawked at Leonardo. “What? No, I can’t take your room. This is your room, right? The katana stand kind of gives it away. I can just sleep on the couch. It looked comfy.”  
He bowed. “Nonsense. Only the best for our number one fan at ‘Hotel de Turtle’.”  
You punched his arm lightly. “Did you just make a joke?”  
He shrugged. “Am I not allowed?”  
You stroked your chin. “I don’t know. You’re not exactly known for having a sense of humor.”  
He mock gasped. “I’ll try harder to be a stick-in-the-mud.”  
You shook your head. “Seriously though. I can’t put you out.”  
“It’s fine,” he replied, “whenever April stays over, she normally sleeps here and I bunk with Donnie.”  
You winced. Just when you thought he was making a special gesture for you. You tried to blow it off. “So, if I find any lacy underwear...?”  
“Oh, those are mine. A turtle has to feel pretty as well.” He batted his eyes.  
You could help but burst out laughing. “Okay, got it. Well, I think I’m going to take a shower.”  
Leonardo turned to leave. “Okay, towels are under the sink. While you’re in the bathroom, I’ll grab some stuff to take to Donnie’s room, then go tell him that he has a roommate for a while.”


	7. Chapter 7

You grabbed a change of clothing and your toiletries bag and left Leonardo in the room. After flipping on the one bulb they had hanging in the bathroom and locking the door behind you, you undressed and turned on the shower. The water was a little cool, but the pressure felt great on your sore shoulder. Washing your hair and shaving everything was invigorating; it just made you feel a little more put together. After you got out and dried off, you checked your back in the mirror. You were a little red from where you landed earlier, but there wasn’t a bruise just yet. You got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and admired yourself in the mirror. There wasn’t a modeling contract in your future and parts of you jiggled when you walked, but you we okay with that. You blew your hair out and left it loose, then finished up by moisturizing your face and putting on light makeup. Trying to land a date wasn’t on the to-do list, but you were kind of hoping to impress a certain guy. You stepped out into the empty hall and went back to your temporary room to put your dirty laundry in a bag. Good thing you brought enough clothing to last you for a while. And here everyone kept making fun of you for over packing.  
Finding Donatello was on the to-do list. A promise was a promise, but you hoped that needles would not be involved in his examination. You heard sounds coming from the training room. It sounded like they were sparring with each other. Peering around a corner, you saw that Raphael was battling Donatello, so you slipped in as quietly as you could. Unfortunately, you were a super klutz and tripped over the tatami mat. You didn’t fall, but you did interrupt the session. Donatello and Raphael stopped were they were in a deadlocked position and were looking you up and down, and both Mikey and Leonardo were looking at you with wide eyes from where they sat. You looked down at yourself, then back at the four of them. “What? Is there something wrong with what I’m wearing?” There was no response from the group. Now would be a perfect time to mess with them. “I can go change if you guys want.” You turned to leave and heard Leonardo say, “No, you’re good. You just look different.”

You swiveled on your heels. “Cool. Donnie, you want to run those tests now, or should I wait?”  
Donatello looked at you, then at Raphael. He pushed his older brother away. “Yeah, we can go to my work area.”  
Raphael regained his balance and held out his weapons. “What?! I’m not done with you yet!”  
“Sorry Sally. The man has spoken.” You stuck your tongue out at Raphael.  
Leonardo and Michelangelo muffled their laughter, then the older turtle piped up. “Donnie, we just started our practice. [Y/N] can wait here until we’re done.”  
“That’s fine,” You said, “I get to watch Donnie kick the snot out of Jessica here.” You started to saunter over to the side of the room, and Mikey scooted over and patted the mat beside him.  
As you walked past Raphael, he opened and closed his mouth for a few moments. You could see the smoke rising off his head. “Stop calling me female names!”  
You glanced backwards. “Sorry. I can’t call you Raph, so I am out of boy names. Besides, you are kind of acting like a whiney girl.” You continued to the side of the room at sat down in between Leo and Mikey, then high-fived the youngest brother.


	8. Chapter 8

You could see Raphael seething, but what was he going to do? There was no way he was going to attack you; he’d be in hot water with his father. You glared at him and made little mocking kissy noises, and to your surprise, he relaxed his body and gave you a half grin and chuckle. Somehow, this unnerved you more than him being furious. You watched the two brothers spar with awe. The movies didn’t do them justice. They moved with a grace that you only saw in professional ballet dancers, only hotter...and manlier. After Donatello had beaten Raphael (so to speak), Leo and Mikey got up to fight. Mikey tapped you on the head when he got up. “Watch me work it”, he said, and winked at you. Leonardo grabbed him by his mask tails and dragged him into the center of the room. Mikey waved his arms dramatically, going “ow ow ow” the whole time. He was being a ham for show, and you appreciated the humor. As they began their battle, you couldn’t help by set your eyes to Leonardo. What could you say - the schoolgirl crush ran deep. You were so enthralled that you didn’t notice Raphael sit next to you on the mat. “Psst”, he whispered. “Hey, [y/n].” You tried to ignore him, but he was persistent. “Hey. [y/n].”

You turned to him with a displeased look. “What do you want now? Are you mad because I’m breathing the same air as you?”  
He shook his head. “No.”  
“Then what do you want Ra-pha-el?” You pronounced each syllable very dryly.  
“I want to apologize. I’ve been acting like a real jerk since you showed up.”  
His apology caught you off guard. “Seriously?”  
He shrugged. “Yeah, I can admit it when I’m wrong. And you can call me Raph.”  
You didn’t trust him. “Why are you being so nice? Up until now, it seemed like you didn’t like me.”  
“Well”, he turned to watch his brothers fight, “I can’t kick your ass. Master Splinter wouldn’t allow it.”  
Yup, you guessed right. “So? You could just ignore me.”  
He turned back to you. “You stood up to me, and I respect that. You’re feisty. Casey and I get into it back and forth, but he’s not a good-looking woman. And April is nice, but...” he just kind of shrugged. “She’s meh.”  
“Well, where I am from, her wit is as sharp as a bag of wet hair. Good to know that some things are the same.” You paused. “Wait, did you just call me good looking? Earlier you called me old.”  
“Eh, you’re not that old.”  
“Yes Raph, I am that old. How old are you guys? Barely old enough to vote I’m guessing.”  
He pointed over to the center of the room. “Well, Leo there is almost 26, and Mikey just turned 21. Donatello is 23.” He pointed a thumb at himself. “I’m 24 years old.” It didn’t make sense to you. In the movies they were all babies together. But you were in an alternate universe because of a wish you made. Made as much sense as anything else.  
You rubbed your temples. “Jesus H man. I’m still a decade and a half older than you and Donnie and more than a decade older than Leonardo. Don’t get me started on Mikey. The age difference between us alone is almost old enough to vote. It feels weird that he even flirted with me.”  
Raphael put his hand on top of yours. His amber eyes pierced through to your soul. “And what if I did?” You could hear a low rumble escape his throat, and it was pleasing to you.

You gulped. This was not right. You did not feel this way about Raphael. You liked Leonardo. But why was Raph’s gaze getting you riled up? You started to sweat a bit as you felt your body heat up. You pulled your hand out from under his and scooted over a couple inches. It was a good thing you did; a katana sword passed just inches from Raphael’s beak and stuck into the mat behind you two. You looked over to Leonardo. He had a blank look on his face. “Oops.” He said flatly. Mikey glanced at Leo with a confused look, then said, “Does that mean practice is over?”


	9. Chapter 9

You felt a tug at your right arm. It was Donatello. “Great. Let’s go [y/n].” You willingly let him yank you up and out of the room. You didn’t look back. As you entered Donnie’s work area, you pulled your arm out of his grip. “So, that was weird. I’m not the only one that saw that, right? Your brother acting cuckoo?”

Donnie pushed his glasses up. “You didn’t witness it third hand. Blech. Raph was borderline perv. I’ve never seen him act like that. Well, when April first came to the lair he was acting creepy, but she was a little sensitive as well. Unlike you though, she didn’t get over it. It took a bit, but now they’re cool. Raphael doesn’t tease her anymore. Heck, he barely talks to her. But you started something. You might as well have hung an ‘open season’ sign around your neck. Nothing gets that big idiot riled up like verbal sparring.”  
You rolled your eyes. “Oh great. Curse my cleverness. What do I do now?”  
“Try not to be alone with him.” Donatello started clacking on his keyboard. “When he sets his sights on something, he usually charges full boar and not much can stop him, short of Master Splinter.”  
You made a little ‘Pssh’ noise. “Well, I think I’m a little old to be a tattletale. I’ll figure something out. By the way, what was up with Leo? He could’ve taken my head off with his sword.”  
Donatello stopped typing and peered at you over his glasses. “Nah. He’s too careful for that. Although I have no idea what that was. He was in the middle of the fight when he glanced over and his face sort of scrunched up. That’s when he took aim and fired in Raphael’s direction. I’d say he was jealous, but Leo doesn’t get jealous. He’s a pretty level-headed guy. He always has to be the hero though; he could’ve thought that you needed rescuing.”  
You crossed your arms. “I can slay my own dragons. Or, turtles in this case. He has done more than enough to help me. I’d say he has filled his ‘hero quota’ for the year by letting me stay in his room. Sorry about you getting a roommate.”  
Donnie shrugged. “It’s fine. I don’t mind him staying in my room. It’s bunking with Mikey or Raph that I’m not a fan of. Alright, let’s start with some blood work.”  
You groaned. “I was afraid that you were going to say that. Make it quick.” You held out your arm. “Be warned though. I’m get loud and whiney around needles.”

After you had cleared out of the room, Leonardo pointed to the door and looked at Mikey. “Out.”  
Michelangelo held up his hands in a submissive manner. “I’m gone man.”  
After Mikey had left, Leo glared down at Raphael. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
Raphael stood up and brushed his shorts. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He started to walk out of the training room, but his elder brother blocked his way.  
“You know what I’m talking about Raphael. I saw you grab her hand. Just what game are you playing?”  
“No game”, Raph snickered, “Genuine interest. She’s a tough chick. Why do you care?”  
“Just don’t mess with her Raphael.”  
“Oh, and why is that?”  
Leo held up his fingers. “One, she is a guest in our home. Show her respect. Two, she isn’t from our world.”  
Raph scoffed. “Alright, fine, I’ll give you the first one. But why does the other one matter?”  
Leo paused. He couldn’t tell his younger brother that you were a super fan. Raphael would just use the information to try and exploit you, and Leo didn’t want you to get attached, only to have to leave and get your heart broken. Or hurt one of them. “She’s going back to where she came from. She doesn’t need that kind of drama.”  
“I’m not the one being dramatic. You did that. Obvious much?”  
“I-I-don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leonardo stammered.  
“Yeah you do,” Raphael got in his elder brother’s face, “You just have to be the big man, don’t you? Rescuing everyone from what you think is dangerous. Well, guess what? That kitty has claws. You think she needs a Boy Scout like you to help her cross the road? [Y/N] needs a real man. I know I’m not the only one who smelled her heat after I touched her. I know you did, probably Mikey and Donnie as well. She needs a release as much as we do. But unlike you, I’m not going to take this chance for granted. Now, get the hell out my way Leo.” Raphael pushed his way out of the room, leaving Leo stunned.


	10. Chapter 10

Leonardo let his brother walk away. He hated to admit it, but Raphael was right. And with knowing that you had been captivated with him and his brothers before you had come there, he could only surmise that you had more than a casual interest in them. But that was insane; you hardly knew any of you well enough to have those types of feelings, especially sexual. He would have to talk to Donatello. Maybe he wasn’t too occupied and could be pulled away for a few minutes. He hurried to Donnie’s workroom, and as he got near the door, he heard a female cry out, which got his attention. “Hurry up and finish Donnie. And don’t be so rough. It’s almost too big for me to handle!”

“[Y/N]!” He blurted out as he rounded the corner. What he found was you in a chair, with a needle sticking out of the bend in your arm.  
Donatello, who was holding the needle with gloved hands, gave Leonardo a nasty look. “Christ Leo, I almost jabbed her in the bicep. What do you want?”  
Leo opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I heard a scream and wanted to make sure [y/n] was okay.”  
You gritted your teeth. “I hate needles with a passion. Speaking of which, just draw the damn blood already Donatello! You’ve stuck me three times. Now that you’ve found a good vein, get on with it.”  
“Heh heh, whoops.” Donatello collected three vials worth, then gave you gauze and a bandage to stop the blood.  
You got out of the chair. “Thanks for checking up on me though Leo. Aren’t you the perfect gentlemen. I may fuss a lot, but I’m a big girl.”  
Leonardo cursed in his head. He was a goody-two shoes. There was no way on earth you would be attracted to him. He still had to talk to Donatello though. Leo cleared his throat. “Hey Donnie, can I talk to you for a second.”  
Donatello took off his gloves. “Sure, I’m done for now. Hey [y/n]”, he pulled you close so Leonardo couldn’t hear him, “Remember what I said about Raphael, okay?”  
As you felt Donatello’s hot breath on your ear and neck, you closed your eyes and shuddered slightly. Your body once again reacted the same way as it did for Raphael. Donatello sniffed the air and said, “[Y/N], are you alright?”  
Your eyes snapped open. Shit! Leonardo was right there. Jerking your head back, you cackled. “Ha ha! That’s funny Donnie. Okay, gotta go!” You bolted for your room, leaving two very confused brothers in your wake.  
“Okaaaaay...” Donatello said slowly, “What’s up Leo?”  
Leonardo’s face was somber. “You smelled it, didn’t you?”  
Donatello looked away and started taking off his gloves. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“You know full well what I am talking about. You’re the smartest of us all. It happened in the training room as well.”  
Donatello took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. He stopped what he was doing and sat down on his stool. “Yep. She is putting out pheromones. No doubt it’s subconscious as well. She doesn’t have a clue that we are picking up on it.”  
Leo narrowed his eyes. “What did you say to her?”  
Donatello shrugged. “Nothing important.”  
Leo walked over to his brother and got in his face. “What did you say??”  
Donatello back up nervously. “I told her to be careful of Raphael. Damn Leo, are you okay?”  
Leo regained his composure. “Yeah, sorry. I’m just worried about [y/n].”  
He decided to tell Donatello about how Raphael had taken an interest in you, and how he was going to try and act on it. Donatello listened intently, then whistled. “Man, oh man. She is in it deep, isn’t she?”  
“That’s why I need your help Donnie” Leonardo started pacing across the room. “I need to know why she is giving off these signals.”  
Donatello stood up. “Okay, but how do we do that? It’s not something that can be brought up in casual conversation. ‘Hey [y/n], did you know that you are putting out sexual signals? We want to know what’s making you aroused because we can sense it!’ She would be more than a little embarrassed.”  
“Well, she told me that she wrote fan stories about us back in her world. She said the stories were action-based, but she acted weird when she said it. I'm not sure, but it makes me wonder if the stories are a different kind of action. I need to read them to be sure, but I have a feeling she won’t just give me the password to her computer.”  
“Wow, she really does seem to have an affinity for us, doesn’t she? Still, I don’t know Leo. Hacking into her laptop seems wrong.”  
“I know Donnie, and I feel like I am going down the rabbit hole myself. I just have to know what she really thinks of us.” Leo saw Donatello give him a skeptical look. “Don’t look at me like that. Listen, in a weird, twisted way, Raphael might have made a valid point.”  
Donnie balked. He walked over to where Leonardo was walking back and forth and physically stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “I’m sorry, what now? And just what point is that?”  
“You know, that if she likes one of us, that maybe we should explore things a little further.” Leonardo felt ashamed of what he was saying and dropped his head down. “I know, you must think I’m as warped as Raphael.”  
Donatello folded his arms. “While I don’t condone what is going on, maybe in some crazy way, this may help get her home.”  
Leo lifted his head. “What do you mean?”  
“Well”, Donnie pushed his glasses up, “If a wish truly did bring her here, maybe once she fulfills it, she will go back to where she came from. Her wish may to be with one of us. You, know, in a romantic way. Maybe if she gets what she came for, it will send her home.”  
Leo grabbed his younger brother roughly by the shoulders. “Of course. Now we just need to know which one of us she likes the most.” He twirled Donatello around. “Okay Donnie, we will wait until she is either occupied or asleep, then we will get her computer and you can do your brainiac magic."  
Leo practically floated out of Donatello’s workroom.  
Donatello pondered to himself, “Hmm, being intimate with a human. The thought is intriguing


	11. Chapter 11

You ran so fast to your room that you left skid marks on the ground. There was no way you wanted to be caught by Raphael. After locking the door, you crawled onto the bed and snuggled into the pillow. It smelled like Leo, and you suddenly felt drowsy; the adrenaline on the afternoon had finally subsided and you wanted a nap. "I'll close my eyes just for a little bit.” The next thing you knew, there was a knock at the door.

“[Y/N], are you alright? We got pizza for dinner if you’re hungry.”  
You sat up. They seriously ate pizza as well? This place was too surreal. You opened the door to Mikey’s smiling face. “Hey Mikey. I’m fine. I just took a little nap.” You two walked down the hallway to the staircase. You thought of something. “Hey, you guys don’t happen to watch a show called ‘Space Heroes’, do you?”  
Mikey gave you a bemused look. “What’s that?  
You felt silly. “It’s some show that your characters in my world used to watch.”  
Mikey grinned. “Nope. But we can watch a movie after dinner if you want. We don’t have a huge selection, but you might find something you like.”  
“Oh!” You had a lightbulb moment, “Let me get my laptop. I have some movies downloaded on there. My iPod music wasn’t affected, so the files on my hard drive should still be good. My computer should still be on close to full battery, but I’ll charge it during dinner and we can hook it up to your TV with an HDMI cable if Donatello has one. I think I have a movie you guys will find interesting. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

You rushed back to your room and got your laptop and charger it, then ran it down to Donnie’s workroom and plugged it in. As you headed to the dining room, the smell of pizza drove you crazy. You were starving. The seating arrangement was the same as it was at lunch, which meant you got to sit next to Leo. “So”, Master Splinter spoke, “Have my sons been treating you well?”

“Oh, yes.” You looked across the table. “They’ve been very nice.”  
“That is good to hear. Now, let us enjoy this meal.” Splinter grabbed a big slice.  
You cocked your head at him. “I can’t believe you like pizza Master Splinter.”  
“It has grown on me since the boys first brought it home. I like it with extra cheese.” He took a big bite. “Mmm.”  
You grabbed two slices yourself. It looked yummy and you dug in voraciously.  
Before eating, Michelangelo turned to Leo. “Hey, [y/n] is going to watch a movie with us after dinner. She’s got movies on her computer. She said we could hook it up to the TV.”  
Leonardo shot a look to Donatello, who picked up on the signal. This would be the perfect chance to get at your laptop, if you left the computer downstairs overnight. “Sounds great Mikey. Thank you [y/n]. A movie would be nice.”  
It was hard to keep a straight face as you ate. You knew exactly which movie you wanted to watch.  
After dinner, Splinter got up first. “My sons, enjoy your movie, but do not forget that you have to go out on patrol tonight. Do not let our guest distract you too much.”  
You put your hand up. “Scouts honor Sir. Just one quick movie.”

You got up and cleared the table. Everyone did their share. Donatello got the equipment for the movie, Raph did dishes, Leo wiped down the table and Mikey got the popcorn and snacks. You powered up your computer and entered the password. You pulled up your video player and then selected a movie: The original ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’ movie from 1990. The one that started it all.


	12. Chapter 12

As the opening sequence came on, you knew you had a couple minutes before the title screen came up. You looked back at the couch. Mikey waved at you and patted the right end of the couch. “I saved you a seat!” Bummer. Leonardo was on the other side of Michelangelo, so there was no way to get in between them without looking obvious. At least it was better than sitting next to Raphael. As the character portraying April O’Neil came on the screen, you started hearing comments from the turtles.

“What are we watching? Said Leonardo.  
“Um, a Ninja Turtle Movie?” You made a little giggle.  
All four brothers looked back and forth at one another, then back to you.  
You muffled a laugh. “Just wait until you see what you looked like back then.”  
Finally, the title screen came up and the original turtles came into view.  
“Is that supposed to be us?” Mikey asked. “We look like cartoons!”  
“Duh.” You remarked, “You guys were played by guys in turtle suits and animatronic heads. You look like you did in the cartoons that came a few years before it. So yeah.”  
Donatello studied the screen like he was watching a documentary. “Why don’t we have nostrils, and why are our noses so big?”  
You threw popcorn at him. “Don’t try to think too hard about it. Just hush and watch. No more comments. If you guys are good, we can watch the other movies another day.”

Mikey made a zipping motion on his mouth and Leo gave put his hands up innocently. Donatello mouthed ‘sorry’, and Raphael was engrossed with his character. You couldn’t help but watch their faces instead of the movie. They were laughing so much, especially when The Shredder came up on the screen. “What is up with that outfit and helmet?” exclaimed Michelangelo. They were on the edge of their seats for the entire movie, and when Master Splinter flipped Shredder into the garbage truck, they rose up out it their seats and cheered. As the credits rolled, they started high-fiving each other. Leonardo clapped his hands. “That was a good movie, and I hope we can watch the others, but we have patrol. It’s almost nine o’clock.”

Michelangelo pouted and sat back on the couch. “Aww, I don’t want to go. I want to stay with [y/n]. Just ask her. I bet she wants to hang out with me too. We can cuddle.”  
He jokingly nuzzled up to your neck and buried himself in your hair. It tickled, so you let out a squealing giggle. “Stop it Mikey!”  
“No.” Replied Mikey and let out a purr on your collar bone. The vibrations seemed to reverberate throughout your entire body, and once again, you felt yourself get excited. What on earth was happening?! Mikey made a little sniffing noise. “Ooh, you smell so good.”  
You pushed Michelangelo off of you. “Okay! Well, thank you guys for watching that movie with me, but I think it’s time for bed.” You feigned a yawn, then closed your laptop. “Boy, yup, really sleepy. Goodnight. Have fun. Be safe.”

You walked quickly up to the room and once again locked the door. You turned on the lamp next to the bed, then pulled your hair up and screamed at yourself. “What is wrong with me? Why am I getting so horny? And how come I haven’t gotten horny around Leo? I mean, he held my hand and *pbbt*. Nothing! Argh!” You flopped on the bed. It had been a good long while since you had gotten some. “Yeah, that’s it”, you tried to rationalize the situation. “And it’s not like Leo touched you in anything more than a ‘pull you to your feet’ kind of way. He hasn’t tried anything like Raph, and he hadn’t gotten really close to your body like Donnie and Mikey. Ugh. He just doesn’t feel anything like that for anyone. He is just a nice guy, and that’s it. And there is no way that I am doing anything with the other three. That would be wrong, right?” You stopped and slapped yourself. “Get a grip! And get some sleep. You are acting like a freak.” Turning off the lamp, you decided to worry about it in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

The four brothers returned around 02:00 from their patrol. It had been a slow night in the city; besides a robbery attempt at a local shop, the boys didn’t really get to see any action. As they walked back into the lair, Leonardo pulled Donatello aside while Raphael and Michelangelo headed for the stairs. “Hey, hang back.” The two lagged a bit. The elder brother peered into the TV area. “The laptop is still there. Grab it and I’ll meet you in the work room in 10.” Donatello gave an “OK” sign and they split up. Leonardo went upstairs to check that Mickey and Raphael were in their rooms. He did not want either of those two knuckleheads to know what he was up to. They were acting terribly as it was. When he was satisfied that they were occupied, he snuck back down to check on Donnie. “Hey, how is it going?”  
Donnie gave him an annoyed look. “Listen. This isn’t as easy as you guys make it out to be. Depending on how simple her password is, it could take me an hour, or a week. I’ll work on it as long as I can, but I don’t know when [y/n] will be up, so that means you are on guard duty.”  
Leonardo rubbed his temples. “Ugh. Fine. I’ll let you know when or if she is up and about.” He left to go back upstairs. He wondered what his best course of action would be. He couldn’t just stand outside your room; that would be too obvious. He figured the best way to monitor you would be to leave the door to Donnie’s room open and post himself just inside. Several hours passed and he hadn’t heard so much as a peep from anyone. Around 06:00, he became impatient. Sure, you would be up soon. As he went to head back down, he ran into Donatello, who was holding a USB stick. “Well, I got what I think you were looking for.”

Leonardo stretched. “Finally. Did you put the laptop back where you found it?”  
“No, the battery almost died, so I put it on the charger for [y/n].” Donatello yawned. “Come on. Let’s try to get a little bit of sleep before Splinter and [y/n] expect us up. Hopefully your crazy plan is worth being dog tired today.”

They decided to leave a note under Mikey’s door asking him to wake them up around 11:00 and made the excuse that they were up researching how to get you home. He wouldn’t ask too many questions. Then two brothers went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

You woke up about 0830. You slept in a little longer than you normally would, but you were on vacation. You didn’t know what time the guys got in, so you figured it be safe to shower without any interruptions. You gathered your stuff and went to the bathroom. You didn’t bother to take your clothing; it was probably safe to walk down the hall in a towel. After getting back to the room, you got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a cute top. Then you went in search of breakfast. You found Splinter already downstairs enjoying a cup of tea. “Ah, good morning [y/n]. I take it you had a restful sleep?”

“Yes Sir, better than I have had in a while. I was going to make breakfast. Would you like some? It’s the least I can do for your letting me stay.”  
“That would be lovely. You have such a kind heart.” Splinter smiled.  
You poked your head in the fridge. “Eggs and toast okay?”  
Splinter nodded in agreement. You got started. “You sure are up early this morning Master Splinter.”  
“Of course. I always get up early to meditate and plan the boys training for the day.”  
“You’re a good father. You raised them well. I think I won everyone over yesterday. Even Raphael.”  
Splinter got up to get dishes and silverware for the two of you. “They seemed to have taken a liking to you. I’m glad that you held us in such high regard where you came from.”  
The toast popped up while you finished the eggs. “Of course. Lots of people do in my world. Although I’m sure that I’m handling this way better than some people would.”  
Splinter sat down. “Well, that’s true. From what I heard, Ms. O’Neil passed out when she encountered my sons.”  
You brought the food over to the table and sat as well. “I know I shouldn’t laugh, but that’s funny.”  
Splinter stroked his whiskers. “I suppose it is humorous.” He took a bite of eggs. “This is quite good. I think my mornings will be a lot brighter with you around to cook.”

You both ate breakfast in silence. Afterward, you cleared the table and did the dishes while splinter retired to his room. It was quiet in the lair, so you decided to write a little bit of fan fiction, but your laptop wasn’t in the living room. A search for it lead you to the workroom where the laptop was charging. “Aw”, you thought, “That was nice of them to charge it for me.” You lounged against the armrest of the couch and popped on your headphones. When you logged onto your computer, you noticed something odd. The video app had been closed and the file to your fan fiction had been pulled up. You didn’t think much of it though; yesterday was so hectic that you might have pulled it up accidentally. You decided to write a new story, which chronicled your adventure in this world. And maybe work on a torrid love story involving your favorite turtle…if you had some extra time. They were going to make for very interesting reads, if you ever got back home. You lost yourself in your writings until well past 11:00, not noticing that Raphael had already gotten up and eaten. He snuck up behind you and put his hands over your eyes. “Guess who?”

You closed your laptop and turned down your music. “Santa Claus?”  
“No, but can deliver you a big package if you’re good.”  
You took his hands off your eyes and pulled down the headphones onto your neck. “Okay, we seriously need to set boundaries. As flattering as the attention is, do you really think it’s appropriate around the lair?”  
He came around and sat on the couch. “I don’t see why not. I mean, I know you like it.”  
You narrowed your eyes at him. “Is that so? And why do you say that?”  
“Because, I could smell your lust when I touched you yesterday.”  
You closed your computer. “I’m sorry. Can you repeat that? I thought you said that I lusted for you.”  
Raphael put his arm on the back of the couch. “Yeah. I could smell that you were turned on. You were sending a very clear signal that you liked what I was doing. In fact, you did the same thing when Michelangelo was close to you.”  
Your eyes got wide as you started to panic.” Shit shit shit. Are you kidding me?”  
Raphael waved his hand in dismissal. “I don’t know what the problem is. So, you are attracted to me. I think it’d be hot to sleep with an older woman. I bet you could teach me a thing or two.”  
You got visibly upset and started to tell him to tell him that you liked Leonardo but stopped yourself. Who knew what kind of drama or competition it would start. “You seriously think that’s what I want?”

Before you could react, Raphael was on top of you, pinning you down and sending your laptop clattering to the floor. He put just enough weight on you so you couldn’t move. You could feel his erection forming as he caressed your face gently. You started squirming to try and get away, but it only seemed to make his member even harder. You couldn’t help but get aroused, and you felt disgusted with yourself. You had written “reader insert” stories involving each of the brothers, some of them involving non-con. So yeah, you had imagined what being with each of them might be like, but this not the brother you actually cared for. Raphael drew in your scent. “You can deny it, but I know that’s what you want.” He went in for a kiss, and you turned your head to avoid it. “Please stop”, you whimpered as he started to put his hand up your shirt.


	15. Chapter 15

Next thing you knew, Raphael’s weight was lifted off you, and you heard a crash. You whipped your head in the direction of the sound. The larger turtle was on the floor on his back, with Leonardo standing over him, breathing heavily. “I told you to leave her alone!" It was about this time that Leonardo smelled the air. He must’ve noticed how stimulated you had become, because he turned his head in your direction. His pupils had dilated and there was a look of torture on his face. Even covering your face from him wasn’t enough you hide your shame.

“What is going on in here?!?” You heard in a booming voice belonging to Master Splinter. You turned you head and he saw you ready to cry. He then noticed the brawl that occurred. “Leonardo, explain yourself!!”  
Leonardo felt emotion welling up inside him and couldn’t keep the sorrow out of his voice. “Master Splinter...Raphael upset [y/n] again. I couldn’t let it go on any further.”  
Splinter leaped over the couch in one swift movement and closed the distance between him and the quarrel, pinning Raphael to the ground with his foot. “Raphael, this is the second time you have disrespected [y/n]. Your punishment will be severe.” He then looked and Leonardo’s face and instantly read the situation. “My son”, Splinters voice softened, “while your intentions were commendable, this is not how I have taught you or your brothers to settle disputes. You will also have to face consequences. Both of you to the training room. I will join you shortly.”  
Leonardo bowed to his father, and when he straightened up, you could see small wet lines running down his cheeks. As he and Raphael walked away, neither of them made eye contact with you. Splinter sat beside you. “Are you alright my child?”

You wanted to tell him what happened, but you felt partially responsible for the entire incident. You used your shirt to blot your eyes. “I’m fine. I guess I’m just as sensitive as April. I should get thicker skin. Or I should stop provoking Raphael.”  
Splinter put his hand on your head. “Do not lose heart. Things will work themselves out eventually.”  
“I don’t think so this time. I think maybe I should make other arrangements.”  
“If that is how you feel”, responded Splinter, “I will call Ms. O’Neil. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the company of someone who knows about us.”  
Even though you were sad, you put on a brave face. “Thank you. And I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Now, I must see to my sons. I will contact Ms. O’Neil later, when she has gotten off work.”  
You nodded in agreement, then Splinter went to the training room. It was time to pack.


	16. Chapter 16

It was 1100 am when Mikey woke up Leonardo and Donatello. After getting ready for the day, Donatello spoke with Leonardo. “I’m going to skip lunch for now. I should really start on these files.” Leonardo walked into the bathroom to get his own shower and Donatello went straight to his workroom. He logged on his computer, then inserted the usb stick. There were seven files. “Where to start?” He pondered, until his eyes came across a file entitled “Purple Fantasy.” Donatello gulped. Surely this story involved him. He opened the file and started reading. The story started off slow but started to heat up around page two. Donatello couldn’t help but get aroused; the story was a reader-insert where the character was taken by him late one night. Donatello felt his pants get tight. But he couldn’t stop with one story. He had to keep reading other files. You know...for scientific purposes. Even though there were romantic stories in the folder, with each story he read about the characters having different sexual encounters with each of the brothers, Donatello became even more hard. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to do something about his situation, or else he would be walking around aroused for hours. He went back upstairs and made sure that Leonardo had vacated the room before locking the door behind him. He propped himself up in a sitting position on the bed and pulled out his throbbing column. He let himself start to fantasize about the first story he read:

“As Donatello had you lie down on the exam table, you stretched your arms above the table and yawned. You could use a little rest to clear your head. Suddenly, Donatello grabbed both of your wrists in one hand, then reached under the table and before you could pull your arms forward, he tied your hands together. ‘What are you doing?’, you asked while looking back. Struggling to get free was no use; the bonds were tied tight. Donatello silently walked around the table, running his hands lightly over your body, sending sensations down your spine and into your nether regions. You shivered. You looked at him and saw a look that you couldn’t read. 'Donnie? Are you okay?' You asked. He let out a low chuckle, a sound that reverberated through your soul. You gasped as you felt your panties get wet.

‘Shh. Don’t move. I want to just worship your body. I’ve been dreaming about this for a while as well.’ Donatello churred. He lifted up your skirt and saw your underwear wet with juices. ‘Oh my’, he said, ‘It seems like you HAVE been wanting this.’  
He removed your panties and started to lick his way up your inner thigh. As he got to your honey pot, he opened your folds gently and blew cool air on your love bud. This brought a gasp from your throat as you became even more turned on. Donatello licked you as though he was licking and ice cream cone; his slow deliberate movements had your breathing fast until you couldn’t take it anymore. With a giant scream you came hard. Donatello licked his chin. ‘Mmm, it seems you’re ready for more.’ He positioned your body so that your legs were hanging off the edge of the table. He placed your legs on his shoulder and with one quick thrust, he buried his entire length in you. He didn’t even wait for you to adjust. He started pounding hard and fast as you strained against your ties. Your legs quivered in excitement as he took you roughly. Donatello bent over and whispered low in your ear. ‘You’re mine. No one else gets to take you but me.’ You nodded. He pulled you even more roughly onto his shaft. ‘Who do you belong to?’ He demanded in a tone you’d never heard before.”  
‘Donatello’, you responded.  
He thrust himself deeper. ‘Say it louder!’  
You could barely utter his name before you erupted in a screaming orgasm. When he felt you tighten around his manhood, he shot his hot load until he was empty, then collapsed on top of you, completely sated.”

With that last part playing out in his head, Donatello exploded rivers of seed all over his chest. He lay there for a few moments, his penis quivering with aftershocks. Then he cleaned himself with a washcloth he had brought into the room with him and went downstairs to tell Leonardo what he had discovered. He found you instead, still sniffling.


	17. Chapter 17

Donatello approached you tentatively. “Hey, [y/n]. Is everything alright?”  
“No Donatello. I started a fight between Raphael and Leonardo.”  
Donatello sat down to your left on the couch. “Uh oh, what happened?”  
You told him everything, including the part about you apparently giving off some sort of lust.  
He turned his face away. “Oh. Uh, I haven’t noticed anything like that.”  
“Donnie...what do you know?” You eyed him with a questionable look.  
He mumbled so low that you could barely hear him. “You’re giving off heat.”  
“Raphael was right?! Is Mikey also aware of me putting these signals out?!”  
“I am!” Said a cheery voice behind you.  
You whipped your head around. “Aw jeez. Seriously Michelangelo?”  
“Yup! It got me hot and steamed up, if you know what I mean. But I’m not Raph. I figure if something happens, then great. If not, then no big deal. No reason I can’t make fun of you though.” He strolled over to the couch and ‘booped’ you on the nose before sitting on your other side.  
“Make no mistake Mikey”, you warned, “I will hurt you with this laptop.”  
He put up his arms in a mock-frightened stance. “Nooooo. I’m scared.”  
You grumbled and looked to Donatello. “I supposed you’ve thought about me as well.”  
Donatello blushed, remembering the story he read earlier. “Err...”  
You sighed. “Listen guys, I can’t have some sort of hormone-frenzy happening. I’ve already gotten Leonardo pissed at me.”  
“What do you mean?” Asked Donatello.  
“For some reason, the thought of me getting aroused seems to make him angry. I guess he must think I’m easy. If I was as nice as him, I’d think I was a slut too.”  
Donatello shrugged. “I don’t know what’s going through his head. He normally doesn’t lose his cool.”  
You made a little frown face. “Yeah, I figured. That’s why I’m going to go stay with April until things calm down.”  
“What?!” Mikey exclaimed. “No, you can’t leave!”  
You patted him. “I know. I’ll miss you too.”  
“Oh no,” Michelangelo replied, “We didn’t get to see the other movies.”  
You went to resting bitch face. “I see. Well, maybe if you warm up some leftover pizza, we can marathon the other two movies in the series.”  
Mikey jumped up. “Deal!” He dashed to the kitchen.  
You turned to your other side. “Well Donnie, you down for some movies?”  
“What about Raph and Leo?” He asked.  
“Well”, You opened your laptop, “they’re going to be in the training room for a while.” Donnie had a pleading look on his face. You decided to compromise. “Oh, fine Donnie. You can copy the movies to your computer and show them later. I need a laugh now...and to be the meat in a turtle sandwich.” Donatello’s mouth dropped open. You closed it. “Kidding! But I wouldn’t mind being squished between you guys during the movies. I need snuggles.”  
Donatello made an amused face. “I’ll hook up your computer.”

After Donatello got the second movie pulled up, Michelangelo returned with pizza and sodas. The three of you happily ate lunch as the movie started. Of course, during the movies, you couldn’t stop the candid comments from happening, so you just enjoyed them while alternating resting your head on both of the brother’s shoulders. You had perfect timing with the end of the third movie, because Splinter came out just as the credits were rolling. “Did I miss another movie?”

Donatello got up. “Don’t worry Master Splinter. I’m going to get a copy of all of them so you can see them as well.”  
“I hope so. My son told me about how funny I looked in the first movie. And how I was the hero in the end.” Splinter said, bemused. But then his face went serious after that. “Michelangelo. Donatello. Now that you’ve had your fun, it’s time for your training. You brothers have been sent upstairs until dinner. I will keep [y/n] company.”  
Michelangelo stood up. Both he and Donatello bowed to Splinter. “Yes Sensei”, they said in unison.” As they walked off, they said their goodbyes, in case you left before they returned.  
Splinter motioned with his hand to you. “I will contact Ms. O’ Neil now, if you’d like to follow me to Donatello’s workroom.”


	18. Chapter 18

You stood and trailed behind Splinter begrudgingly. You didn’t want to leave, but Leo couldn’t stand you. You would rather not piss him off any more than you had done. Your heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. You were so focused on your pity party that you tuned out Master Splinter while he was talking to April. “[Y/N]?” Splinter pulled you from your fog.

“Yes Sir?”  
“She has agreed to the arrangement. I will give you her address and you can leave when you’re ready.”  
You bowed. “I should probably get my things and leave immediately. It’ll hurt less if I go while everyone is occupied.”

You went to Leonardo’s room. Luckily, he wasn’t there. You decided to leave him a note. You jotted down something quickly and left it on top of the comforter. Then you took your bags downstairs to gather your electronics. As you packed up your laptop, you faced splinter. “I’m ready. Lead on.” Splinter led you through the sewers until you came to a stairway heading up to a relatively light grate. Holy shit, there really was an easy way out. He lifted the grate for you. You gave him a hug. “Hopefully I’ll be back.” You hoisted yourself out into an alley and splinter lifted your bags for you to grab. Your feet dragged as you walked to the street. Hailing a cab, you headed to April’s place. It wasn’t terribly far, in a nice condo in upper Manhattan. As you rang her doorbell, you were nervous. After a minute, April opened the door. She looked nothing like she did in any of the shows or movies you had seen. She was pretty, but not blindingly so. She blinked at you. “You don’t have the Chinese I ordered, so you must be [y/n].”

You put up jazz hands. “Tada.”  
She out on her hips with a smirk. “I can tell we’re going to have a blast. You hungry?”  
As if right on cue, a delivery person came up to the door. “Two orders of chicken Lo Mein for a Ms. O’ Neil.”  
She handed the person cash. “I ordered something for you. I hope that’s okay.”  
You rubbed your stomach. “Ogre need food.”  
April ushered you and your stuff into the condo and closed the door. “Well, I set up the futon in my unofficial office for you. I hope that’s okay.”  
“Yup. Thank you for letting me stay here.”  
She waved her hand. “It’s no problem. It’ll be nice to talk to another girl about the turtles. Casey is a lunkhead. So, how’d you meet them?”  
You put your hand on her shoulder. “You might want to sit down for this. Actually, do have any booze? It might be easier to tell you if I was a little bit more relaxed.”  
“Yeah, put your stuff in the room. I’ll grab the wine and we can eat at the table.”  
You took a few minutes to get situated in the office and returned to find that April had opened a bottle of red wine and plated the food.  
“Looks yummy”, you said as you eyed the food, “I’ll pay for the next takeout.”  
“It’s no problem”, April said through a mouthful of noodles, “So, tell me this unbelievable story about how you met the guys.” You told her all about your wish. When you ended, she gulped down a big bite of food. “Wow. A wish huh? That’s some next level-stuff right there. So, how are you gonna get home?”  
You shrugged. “I don’t know if I can. Donnie is running some tests.”  
“Well,” April said, raising her wine glass, “here is to the genius hopefully finding you a way back home.”

You clinked glasses with her, then had a nice long drink. The rest of the night was spent sharing personal stories. Around midnight, you started yawning, so April let you be and went to her own room. The events of the day kept running through your head as you drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day.


	19. Chapter 19

At 6:00 p.m., after Splinter and Mikey had made dinner, he sent the youngest to go retrieve his brothers. When they came downstairs, they noticed that you there was a person missing from the table. “Where’s [y/n]?” Exclaimed Leonardo.

Splinter started plating the food. “[Y/N] will not be joining us. She has chosen to stay with Ms. O’Neil for the time being.”  
Raphael cursed. “Damn. There goes that.”  
Leonardo started raising a fist, but Donatello stopped him. “He’s not worth it.”

The five of them sat down and ate without much conversation. There was a loneliness about the meal. Even though you’d only been there a day, your absence left a hole. Everyone looked at your empty chair, expecting you return at any moment. After dinner and cleanup, Leonardo retrieved his items from Donatello’s room and went back to his own. After turning on the lamp, he put his things away. Glancing at the bed, noticed that the sheets were all rumpled from you sleeping on them. He pulled the comforter up roughly to fix it, sending a small piece of paper fluttering like a baby bird. He caught the paper mid-flight and opened it. Written on the inside was a simple note:

“I’m sorry”

Leonardo turned the note over, but there was nothing else. About this time, Donatello came knocking on his door frame. “Hey, can I come in?” Leonardo waved him in and gave him the note. Donatello read it. “What’s this?”

Leonardo slumped onto the bed. “It’s from [y/n]. But I don’t understand. Why is she sorry? For leaving?”  
Donatello sat beside him. “She thought that you couldn’t stand her.”  
Leonardo’s eyes shifted. “What do you mean?”  
“She had this idea”, Donatello fiddled with the note, “that you were disgusted with her getting turned on by our touch. She felt that you must’ve considered her promiscuous. She wanted to be as virtuous as you.”  
Leonardo screamed in frustration, then sank to his knees, eyes wet. “She didn’t even know.” He started punching both fists into the ground repeatedly.  
“Whoa!” Donatello grabbed his brother’s hands, then watched as Leonardo started crying. “Leo, what’s wrong?”  
“I wanted her Donnie!”  
Donatello sat down on the ground, still holding fearfully onto the elder turtle’s wrists. “What?”  
Leonardo pulled his hands back and started rocking and hugging himself. He felt himself spiraling. “When she ran off that first day and I found her in the tunnels...when we were walking back, that’s when I first inhaled her desire. It was subtle, and intoxicating. I didn’t want to admit to myself that it even happened. That a woman would feel that way about one of us. But the more of it she put off, the more it got into my brain. I started feeling selfish and jealous. I couldn’t concentrate on patrol, or when I was on watch. I certainly didn’t sleep at all this morning. After I threw Raphael off of her, I almost lost it when I smelled her again. It was so painful. It took everything I had not to ravish her myself.” He pushed his eyes shut and tears fell. “I’m the sick one...not her.”

Donatello was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t form words. All he could do was watch as his big brother collapsed into himself like a dying star. Splinter, who had been listening to the entire conversation, quietly shut the door to Leonardo’s room and turned down the hall, where he ran into Raphael and Michelangelo. The youngest had a worried look upon is face. “Is everything okay Sensei? We heard a commotion.”

Splinter ushered them both down the hall. "You two will be going on patrol alone tonight. Come now."


	20. Chapter 20

A week and a half. That’s how long you had been at April’s place. And she had been the most gracious hostess and taken you all over to see the sights in the Big Apple, but it was as if being away from Leonardo was slowly killing you inside. You tried to hide it as best you could, but it was quite apparent that there was something wrong as you pushed your food around your plate at dinner. “Hey, is something wrong?”, asked April. When you didn’t respond, she reached over the table and flicked you on the forehead.

“Ow! What’d you do that for?” You rubbed the spot where she hit.  
April frowned. “Okay, seriously. You’ve been out of it since yesterday, and barely eaten all day today. Don’t think I didn’t notice the wastebasket full of tissues either. Spill it.”  
Your eyes started getting misty. “I’m fine. Really.”  
April put her hand on yours. That simple act was enough to start the water works. You cried for a while, and she waited for you to finish. As your sobs turned into sniffles, April spoke. “Well, now that you’ve gotten that out of your system, you want to tell me what’s up?”  
You blew your nose on a napkin. “I’m a pervert and Leo hates me.”  
“Alright”, she responded, “you’re going to have to give me more than that.”

You spilled your heart out like you were on a daytime talk show. You talked about your love of Leonardo, all the sexual signals you’d been giving off, and the fights that had occurred because you couldn’t stop getting all sweaty whenever the turtles got close to you. April listened intently to your ramblings, nodding at the appropriate times. It wasn’t clear if she was patronizing you or not. “I sound like an idiot, don’t I?” You asked her.

She shook her head from side to side. “Nope. It sounds like you need to talk to Leo about how you feel and how you need some turtle loving’.”  
“Oh no.” You crossed your arms in front of you in an ‘X’ symbol. “No way. There is no way he likes me back, so why bother.”  
“Okay [y/n], it’s your decision. But I think that you should tell him how you feel, regardless of how it turns out.”  
You pointed your fork in her direction. “Nope. End of story.”  
April put up her hands in defeat. “Alright. Hey, I gotta call my boss about work tomorrow. Do me a favor and eat something. I don’t want to have you waking me up in the middle of the night with your growling stomach.”  
You took a bite of food. “Yes mom.”  
April took out her cell phone and started dialing as she walked into her room. After a few rings, the person on the other line picked up. “Hey, Donnie”, April got straight to the point, “We need to talk.”

A week and a half. That’s how long you’d been absent from the lair. Things had gotten back to normal finally. Plus, the fighting had stopped, but there was still a sense of gloom...at least for Leonardo. Without you around, he couldn’t function; he was just going through the motions during training, patrols, and doing chores around the house. He had tried meditation to clear his head, but when alone in silence, all he could hear was your voice. He didn’t even bother to read your fan fiction, because you were gone. His sleep was restless, and he couldn’t hide his weariness as he cleaned up after dinner. “Leonardo”, said Splinter, “When you are done with the dishes, please join me in my room. I’d like to speak with you.” Leonardo finished what he was doing and trudged to his father’s room.

“Is everything okay Sensei?”  
Splinter motioned for Leonardo to sit down. “I want to tell you a story. Once there was a disciplined young warrior. He was diligent in his studies and his training. One day, while out defending the village, he rescued a beautiful young noble woman. The woman became smitten with the man, but each time she saw him, she was too shy to admit her feelings. Unbeknownst to her, his love for her also ran as deep as the ocean, but he felt that she would never want someone beneath her. He offered to be her personal guard, just to be by her side, even if the maiden would never love him. As the years passed, the warrior never once spoke of his desire for the woman, and she gave up hope that he would ever return her feelings. One day her heart broke and she passed in her sleep. Beside her, she left a simple note, which read ‘I have always loved you, my silent savior.’ The man spent the rest of his days cursing himself for the love that he had lost and thinking about what might have been.”  
Leonardo was confused. “Why are you telling me this story?”  
“Because”, splinter frowned, “I do not want to see you spent the rest of your days regretting your decisions. Be honest to yourself, and to [y/n].”  
Leonardo looked away. He didn’t realize that his father had picked up on what was happening. “I can’t. Even though I’ve come to care for her in the short time she has been here, my thoughts of her are also impure. I will not dishonor myself or this family by giving in to such primal urges.”  
Splinter sighed. “I knew I could not protect you from your feelings forever. You are grown and can make your own decisions about life. Do not think of your yearning as indecent. It is natural for a man to show his love through passion.”  
Leonardo was shocked. His father not only understood his pain but was basically giving him permission to act upon his lust. “But father, she has left because of me, and I don’t know if she will be returning.”  
Splinter put his hand on Leonardo’s shoulder. “If it was meant to be, she will come back, and you will know when the time is right to tell her of your longing.”  
Leonardo began to cry silently as his father consoled him.


	21. Chapter 21

Around this time, Donatello had received a very interesting phone call.  
“Hey Donnie. We need to talk.”  
Donatello furrowed his brow. “Well, hello to you too April. Me? Oh, I’m well, thanks for asking.”  
“No time for niceties Donnie. We have a problem here. I have a sad sack sitting in my dining room right now. Someone who has a major crush on a certain sword-wielding turtle.”  
“Well, April, it’s not like we aren’t dealing with a mopey ninja over here.”  
“That’s great!” April exclaimed in a chipper tone.  
“Alright,” Donatello said, befuddled, “How is that great?”  
April whispered into the phone excitedly, “Because, that means he likes her as much as she likes him.”  
“I figured that already.” Donatello mused. “So, now what?”  
“Duh. We get them together. But how, I don’t know. She doesn’t seem to want to go back, and I can’t think of how to make her.”  
Donatello, ever brilliant, formulated a plan in seconds. “I’ve got it. Make up an excuse for you two to leave the house I’m going to call you back in about 30 minutes. Just roll with it.”  
“Alright. Talk to you then.” She hung up the phone.

April returned to the table. “Ugh, work. Am I right? So... I’m thinking we should go out tonight. To cheer you up.”  
You groaned. “I’m not really feeling it.”  
“Not even karaoke?”  
Your ears perked up. “Karaoke? Hmm. I could be persuaded. But you have to sing a duet with me.”  
“Okay [y/n]. I will sing a duet with you. Go put on something pretty...after you eat.”

You wolfed down your dinner, the sprang up to go get dressed. You hadn’t been to karaoke in a long time. You put on a cute pleather mini skirt and a silky top. You walked out of the room and April made a little wolf whistle at you. You twirled and giggled. “Let’s go”. You guys made your way down to the street and were looking for a cab when April got a call. “Hello? Oh, hey Donatello.” Your interest was piqued as you leaned in to listen to the call. “Oh, [y/n]? Yeah, she’s here.” She held the phone out to you. You waved your hands and mouthed the word “no”. She insisted. “He said it’s important.”

You took the phone. “Hello?”  
“[Y/N]! I have some great news!” Donnie sounded super ecstatic, “I think I may have figured out a way to get you home. I need to run one more test though.”  
You grimaced. “Now? It’s like 8 o’clock at night. Can’t it wait?”  
“Nope. I only have access to the website I’m on for a small amount of time.”  
You pondered. “Is Leonardo going to be there?” You held your breath.  
“No. He’s out right now. Meet me behind the Science and Business Library on 35th.”  
You exhaled. “Fine. I’ll be there soon.” You gave the phone back to April. “Here.”  
April hung up the phone. “What’d he say?”  
“He says he needs me to come over and run one more test. He might have found a way for me to get home.”  
“Oh yay!” April exclaimed, then looked at her phone. “Oh no!”  
You looked at her. “What’s up?”  
April had an annoyed look on her face. “Remember how I called my boss?” You nodded in the affirmative. “Well, I asked if I could turn in a story that I’m working on in the morning. He initially said yes, but he just emailed me saying that I have to get it done by midnight.”  
“No! You have to come with me. I can’t go there by myself.” You whined.  
April hailed a cab that had just dropped off a passenger, then opened the door and shoved you in. “Put on your big girl panties. This is important. Come back when you’re done. We still might be able to get in an hour or two of singing.”


	22. Chapter 22

You made a little growling noise and told the driver your destination. April closed the door and waved to you as you left. When you got to the building about ten minutes later, you went around to the back of it and waited for Donatello to show up. Several minutes passed and finally you heard “Psst, [y/n].” looking around, you saw Donatello peek out of the shadows. “This way.” He led you to an open grate. You climbed down, and he followed closely behind you. You both walked back to the lair in silence while Donatello fiddled with his phone. When you entered the lair, you glanced around. You didn’t see anyone. “They’re out on patrol, and Splinter has gone to bed”, Donatello said as if he knew what you were thinking, “Come on. Let’s head to my workshop.” You proceeded to the room, and he had the corner with the medical equipment and exam table lit up. “Hop up on the table and lie down with the hands above your head. I need to do a full body scan.” You did as you were told. The light shining down on you was really bright, and you closed your eyes. You heard movement behind you and before you had time to think, you felt a cable tighten around your wrists. Your eyes flew open and you were frozen. Donatello seized your moment of fear to pull the cord down. There was no point to pull on the cord; you were no match for his strength. He tied the cord around one of the table legs. You tried to move your body off the table, but he moved around the table and held down your feet. He produced a second cable and tied your ankles down in the same manner. You were helpless. “Donatello, what are you doing?” He ignored you while he chuckled to himself. You couldn’t hide the panic in your voice. “DONATELLO!”

He put his finger to his mouth. “Shhh...you don’t want to wake splinter.”  
“What’s going on?” You squeaked out.  
Donatello started circling the table. It seemed as though your fear was exciting him. He watched you for several minutes while letting his gaze linger over your body. He looked like a lion waiting to attack its prey at the right moment. “Well, I’ve been a busy boy. Leonardo told me about the stories you wrote, and I just had to analyze them.”  
You thought back to the second day that you were there; how when you opened your computer and found the folder of your fan fiction opened. “You...you hacked my computer. That’s why it was in here and not in the living room.”  
“I did,” he smirked, “and I read some interesting things. You have a very active imagination.” He ran his hand lightly up your thigh. “I found ‘purple fantasy’ particularly...indulgent.”  
As that last word slowly rolled off his lips, you shuttered slightly. “That was just a story. It wasn’t real.”  
He gave you a primal look, then got very close to your ear. “I can make it very real for you.” He churred. You moaned slightly as your panties started getting wet. He inhaled deeply. “Right on cue. Now, what did I say next in the story? Oh yes, I remember. Shh. Don’t move. I want to just worship your body. I’ve been dreaming about this for a while as well.” Donatello lifted up your skirt and saw your underwear soaked with juices. “Oh my”, he said, ‘It seems like you HAVE been wanting this.”  
You couldn’t believe that he was recreating your story word for word. This was just as you imagined it, so why were emotions a mixture of terror and anger? “Don’t do this!” You screamed, “I want Leonardo!”


	23. Chapter 23

Leonardo was out on patrol with his brothers, when he got a text around 8:30 from Leonardo. ‘I’ve done it. I found a way to get her home. Get here quick’. He turned around and headed for the lair as fast as he could. He leaped dangerously across roof tops until he got close to the lair and flew down a fire escape. He opened the nearest grate and dropped down, then raced through the sewers. When he arrived home, he didn’t see anyone, so he walked towards Donatello’s workroom. When he went through the door, he was shocked to find Donatello lifting your skirt. The smell of your sex in the air was so thick that he could choke on it. All he felt was rage as he saw red. Then you cried out, “Don’t do this! I want Leonardo!”

Leonardo’s anger subsided and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He ran over to the table and pushed Donatello roughly away from the table. “She’s mine!”  
Donatello stumbled backwards, then straightened up and regained his composure. “Finally. Took you long enough. I didn’t know if I could go through with it.” Donatello strolled towards the exit, glancing back before walking out. “Goodbye [y/n]. I hope you get your wish.”

Leonardo came over to you and ran his fingers through your hair as you held back your tears. He hushed you quietly as he took out his katana and slowly sliced through your restraints like a skilled surgeon, being mindful not to hurt you. He picked you up, then said. “You belong to me. No one else can have you.” Leonardo whisked you away to his room and put you down gently. He lit a candle, then closed and locked the door behind him. He gazed at you lovingly through the dim light. Without a word, you calmly stripped off your clothing. Leonardo could feel himself getting hard as you slinked over to him and ran your hands down his plastron. You took off his gear off carefully and undressed him sensuously. He grabbed your hair and pulled you into a deep kiss. He backed you up until you were lying on the bed. He positioned himself over you, then guided his jade staff into you delicately. You gasped at the sensation, then whispered, “I love you”. He started gliding in and out of you slowly. Your body responded to his movements as your wetness increased. When he felt your lady flower overflow, his pace quickened as he started thrusting into as if trying to become one with your body. The world blurred as he pounded into you for what felt like an eternity and you felt your orgasm rising to the surface. Leonardo looked deep into your eyes. “I love you too.” With those four little words, you suddenly climaxed, writhing underneath him. When he felt you clamp down on his rod, he came inside you, filling you completely. He rode the waves of ecstasy as long as he could, then laid next to you. You turned on your side in his direction. After a few minutes, your fluttering heartbeats subsided. You traced little hearts on his chest. “Thank you.”

Leonardo glanced at you. “What for?”  
You poked him in the belly. “For being my knight in shelled armor.”  
He smiled. “Anything for my princess.”  
He hugged you tightly. You let out a yawn. He chuckled. “You sound tired. You should get some rest.”  
“I don’t want to sleep” You slurred as you fought to stay awake, “I’m afraid I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone.”  
Leonardo got his arms out from beneath you and took his mask off. “Give your arm.” You held your hand up and he tied the blue cloth around your wrist. “There. Now I can’t go anywhere. You have my mask, which means I belong to you as well.”

You felt tears of joy roll down your cheeks as you drifted off. Leonardo stroked your head and began to sing a familiar tune. It was your favorite song; the one that reminded you of him. ‘How does he know that song?’, you wondered, then the world faded away.


	24. Chapter 24

When you woke from sleep, the song was still being sung, but it sounded different. As your eyes fluttered open, you heard a female voice. “[Y/N]! Thank God, you’re awake!” It was the voice of one of your best friends. You inspected your surroundings. You were in a hospital bed. The side of your head was throbbing, so you tried to lift your left hand to rub the sore spot, but there was an IV in your arm dripping some sort of liquid.

“[Name] ? Why am I at the hospital.”  
Your friend turned off the music on your iPod and walked over to the hospital bed. She brushed your hair out of your eyes. “You told me you would text me after you landed. When I hadn’t heard from you in almost 24 hours, I went by your place and used the spare key you gave me to let myself in. I found you unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. The side of your head had blood on it from where you must’ve knocked it on the ground. I was afraid you had cracked your skull open, so I called for an ambulance. Fortunately it was just a gash, but you’ve been out for almost two weeks. I came by every day to talk to you and play your special playlist, hoping you’d wake up.” Her voice got caught in her throat. “I was afraid you wouldn’t.” She squeezed your right hand.  
You didn’t know what to say. Was it all just a vivid dream? “But it was so real.” Your voice was filled with sadness.  
Your friend cocked her head at you. “What was so real?”  
You let out a half smile and squeezed her hand back. “Nothing. I’m glad you were here for me.” Then you noticed a small blue ribbon tied around your wrist.  
“What is this?”  
“Oh yeah. Some nice guy came by the room a couple minutes ago.” She pointed at the door. “He said his name was Leo, walked over to you, and tied the ribbon onto your wrist. He looked ready to cry as he gazed at you, but then he smiled and said ‘Always remember'.” After he walked out, I got out of my chair to follow him to ask what he meant, but it was like he disappeared into thin air.”  
As you stared out the door, your eyes filled with tears. “Always.”


End file.
